RWBY Q&A
by LegendaryPotatoGuy
Summary: Inspired by Lojky's ASK SAO. The RWBY crew is here to answer your questions, Do your dares, or even just hang out. Ship yourself with a character, bring in your OCs, or even just blow up Remnent. Let's do this! Finished, Final Message on last chapter
1. Excellent Intro

"Hey, I'm Jake and welcome to RWBY Q&A" said a well groomed man in a suit. "And here to answer your questions is the cast of RWBY" said Jake as he motioned to tons of seats filled with characters.

"Hello!" Said Ruby energetically.

"Wow, this Q&A really disARMed me" said Yang.

"God Dammit Yang!"

"What was that?" asked Yang.

"Oh, that was our invisible audiance" said Jake.

"Now Jake, you know our deal" said Nora.

"Yes! In exchange for doing this Q&A, we'll give you the key to Beacon's Pancake Safe" Jake groaned.

"I'm surprised they even have a safe just for pancakes" said Blake.

"Anyway, just ask a question via review or PM" said Jake.

"What happens if someone points out that you are accepting questions via reviews?" asked Weiss.

"I'll just make questions PM exclusive, My creator's account is not getting taken down for this!" Said Jake.

"Well, Question Next!" said Weiss

 **Hey, this is just a thing I am doing whenever I get questions since responses can be done extremely fast. And also here are some rules**

 **1\. The amount of questions per review/PM are 10. I don't want chapters to be too long**

 **2\. Before you report me, tell me, and I'll do my best to change the story to become more Fanfiction rule friendly**

 **3\. Please don't flame me, the series, or anyone who participates in this Q &A.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the show!**


	2. RyanMann141's on First

"Hello and welcome back to RWBY Q&A" said Jake. "And we have a few askers today, so let's get started with RyanMann141"

 **This is my question for the Q &A**

"Yep, Thanks for coming" said Jake

 **To Jaune: Why are you the most dense person ever alive? How can't you take a bloody hint?**

"Um, what do you mean by that?" asked Jaune.

"Look dude, Weiss does not like you and Pyrrha does!" said Jake.

"Yeah, but I knew that"

"You found out just before **_(spoiler begin)_** Pyrrha Died **_(spoiler end)_**!" Said Jake.

"Yeah still-" said Jaune.

"Whats even worse is that chibi you is even worse" exclaimed Jake.

"OK, jeez" said Jaune

"Alright, disengage rant mode" said Jake

 **To Pyrrha: With the tiara you wear, is it a personal creation or a family heirloom?**

"Easy, It's nethier" said Pyrrha.

"Uh, What?" asked Jake.

"I got it when i won the Mistral Regional Tournament for the second time" replied Pyrrha.

"Remember: Information not revealed yet by the show's canon is a complete guess" said Jake.

"Uhhh, what was that?" asked Pyhrra

"I can't predict the future of RWBY canon" said Jake.

"Oh" said Pyrrha.

"Question Next" said Jake


	3. All Hail Lojky!

"Hello, and here we have-Oh My God!" Exclaimed Jake.

"What is it?" asked Ruby.

"It's the creator of ASK SAO (This story's inspiration), Lojky! All hail Lojky!" replied Jake.

"Hail" said everyone

 **OOH! You did it! I has da questions for ya!**

"Yeah, sure Man! Go ahead" said Jakw

 **To Weiss:**  
 **Who's your best friend within your team? And do you know how close you look and act to Elsa from Frozen?**

Ruby walks up to Weiss and gives the cutest possible derp face. Weiss groans and Ruby somehow manages to do a even cuter derp face.

"Fine Ruby" groaned Weiss.

"Yay! BFFs" said Ruby

 **To Ruby:**  
 **Aside from yours, what do you think is the coolest weapon at Beacon Academy?**

"Ooh, that's a tough one" said Ruby. "I guess Velvet's got the coolest weapon"

"You're just saying that because she can create solid holograms of any weapon including yours" said Jake

"Dosen't mean it's not cool" said Ruby

 **To Yang:**  
 **Can I get a WOOT WOOT! And who's the best person to party with?**

"WOOT WOOT!" exclaimed Yang. "And Nora's the best one to party with...when she dosen't bring Magnhild"

"Even then its still cool and you know it!" said Nora.

 **And to Blake:**  
 **Please. PLEASE LET ME TOUCH YOUR EARS!**

"What, of course not" said Blake?

 **No? *Pets anyways***

"Do that again, and you'll have something sticking out of your back" threatened Blake

 **Well, that's all for me! Good luck on the Q &A! Cya!**

"Sure, thanks for stopping by" said Jake. "Question Next"


	4. A wild KG Steel Appears!

"OK, our next asker is a guest called K.G Steel, let's see what they have to say" said Jake

 **Hehehe, pancake safe.**

"Yep, the most frequently raided safe in all of Remnant" said Jake

 **Also, really Yang?! Really?!**

"Hey, you can't stop the pun queen!" said Yang.

 **Okay, here's the questions. 1.)Can you include a dimension hopping OC I created in your story? His name is Ryan Erells, and he's only a year older than Ruby.**

"Sure, hold on a second" said Jake as he typed at a keyboard. Suddenly Ryan appeared sitting on a chair.

"Hello there" said Ryan

 **2.) Blake, why are you scared of dogs?**

"Let me answer that, It's because she's part cat" said Jake.

"It's not that" said Blake.

"What is it then?" asked Jake sarcastically.

"..." said Blake.

"I thought so" said Jake

 **3.) Weiss, do you secretly like Ruby?**

"As a friend" said Weiss

"There you go White Rose shippers" said Jake. "I'm gonna get mobs at my doorstep aren't I?"

 **4.) Ren, I know that you and Nora are a thing, so PLEASE STOP DENYING IT! That is all.**

"Actually, I think Nora was the one who was denying it" said Jake.

"Yes besides, I like Nora" said Ren

"See-Wait, What!" exclaimed Nora.

"I have never got the chance to speak about anything" replied Ren.

"True, that would explain it" said Jake. "Question Next!"


	5. musicalmadness37 gets a crossover

"Hello, now we have musicalmadness37 to ask some questions" said Jake.

 **This seems like fun so why not**

"Enjoy!" said Jake

 **To Jaune: why dont ya ask pyrrha out? I Bet she would say yes**

"OK, Pyhrra, would you like to go out on a date" asked Jaune.

"Yes! I mean sure" said Pyrrha

"Oneshot coming soon!" Said Jake

 **To Pyrrha: *whispers* can i have my 100 lien now?**

"Sure, here" whispered Pyrrha as she discreetly handed them the lien

 **To Nora: if pancakes disappeared, what would you do?**

"I would Die" said Nora.

"God that sounds like Aoi from Danganronpa Abridged Thing!" complained Jake.

"What?" Asked Nora.

"Replace Pancakes with donuts and you have the same thing" said Jake.

"Did somebody say donuts" said Abridged!Aoi

"Nope, no crossovers today! Back in the closet you go!" said Jake as he pushed Abridged!Aoi into a closet

 **To Yang: Xiao Long will it take for you and blake to make bumblebee canon?**

"Firstly, great pun" said Yang.

"You got a compliment from the Pun Queen! Take it and run!" said Jake.

"Secondly, it would probably take forever to make Bumblebee canon" said Yang.

"Yes, because you have to get people to fall in love! That takes work!" said Jake.

"Question Next!" said Yang


	6. knight7572 is here

"Welcome back, here we have knight7572" said Jake.

 **for ruby**

 **1\. are you aware that when you use your semblance you're going at the same speed as an F-18 hornet naval jet fighter**

"What's that?" asked Ruby.

"You can't teach a Ruby human world technology" said Jake

 **2\. why use 50 cal for crescent rose's gun**

"Because that was the easiset type of Ammo to allow Crescent Rose to use" said Ruby

 **for weiss**

 **1\. are you aware that the word dolt and dunce are insults**

"Of course, otherwise i wouldn't use them" said Weiss

 **2\. had you ever thought of getting a second rapier**

"What good would two rapiers do?" asked Weiss.

"Weiss with two Rapiers, that's not a sight I want to live to see" said Jake

 **for blake**

 **1\. will adam suffer for what he did to yang in chapter 11 of rwby volume 3**

"Duh, he hurt my friend" said Blake

 **for yang**

 **1\. had you ever considered get bumblebee upgraded and adding safety features**

"So we are talking about the bike here." asked Yang, trying to confirm.

"Yes" said Jake.

"Oh, then you haven't seen its bubble shield, I can only use it in emergencies though" said Yang

 **2\. had you thought of training ruby in hand to hand fighting**

"I tried when we were younger, but Ruby was to bored" said Yang.

"I only need Crescent Rose for my fighting" said Ruby

 **3\. who was the better mother summer rose or qrow's sister raven**

"Ruby's mom is better, she didn't run off" said Yang.

"Question Next!" said Jake


	7. KG Steel is back!

"Hello, and welcome back to RWBY Q&A, and hopefully we don't need to do a bump thing again" said Jake. "Anyway, today we have K.G. Steel back again to ask some new questions"

 **Thank you Jake! Anyway, I have more questions**

"No problem, knock yourself out!" said Jake

 **1.) There's another OC I'd like to have in the story. He's Ryan's twin brother, Ren. Could you please do that? P.S. they're both blondes. He's a samurai.**

"OK, but I have decided on a new rule, a maximum of three OCs per user" said Jake. He then typed on his computer and a samurai similar looking to OC!Ren (because i forgot about the actual Ren) appeared.

"Hello" said Ryan

 **2.) Yang, do you know that you won a death battle? If so, than congrats!**

"Yeah, I beat that barrender into the ground!" said Yang

 **3.) Do any of you know what Red Vs. Blue is?**

"No" said everyone

 **4.) Blake, what did you see in the madman that is Adam Taurus?!**

"I don't really know, he was just there for me when i needed it, though he just stopped that, and i didn't feel loke backing out" said Blake

 **5.) Ruby, can you teach me how to make Cresent Rose?**

"Sure, come by Beacon after this and I'll show you how!" said Ruby.

"Thanks for stopping by, Question Next!" said Jake


	8. Fitzfrancis G874 asks something

"Hello, and here we have Fitzfrancis G874 to ask some questions" said Jake

 **To ruby: Why you so much like abridged!goku?**

"Uh, who's abridged!goku?" asked Ruby.

"He is the abridged version of Goku from Dragon Ball Z Abridged, have not seen it though" said Jake

 **To weiss: why you so much like abridged!vegeta?**

"Uh, yeah, who is that?" asked Weiss

"My god, I have to catch up on my abridged series!" said Jake

 **To both ruby and weiss: what do you think of saiyans?**

"Well, Yang pretty much is one when she gets made, so they are pretty cool" said Ruby.

"They're OK" said Weiss.

"Question Next!" said Jake.

 **Please not that I have not seen everything so don't always expect me to be answer some questions**


	9. WELp2 you too

"Now, we have WELp2 here, so let's see what he has to say" said Jake.

 **For yang**

 **"What you do if you woke up with no hair"**

"I would find out whoever took my hair and punch them in the face!" said Yang as she punched her palm

 **For Weiss**

 **"if you had to go on a date with ruby or jaune which one will you go with"**

"Can I choose nethier" asked Weiss.

"She's dodgeing the question, bring out the electric chair!" said Jake.

"Fine, I guess Ruby because she Isn't idiotic" said Weiss

 **For ruby**

 **"here have a cookie"**

 **(throws cookie)**

"Yay! Cookie!" said Ruby before taking a bite out of it

 **For Blake**

 **(voice turns demonic and eyes glow purple)**

 **"would you kill for me"**

"Give me a second" said Blake, before cowering behind her chair

 **(teleports away)**

"Looks like we have a teleporter here!" said Jake. "Question Next!"


	10. The knight7572 in shining armour is here

"Welcome back, and knight7572 is here again to ask some insightful question

 **for ruby**

 **what makes crescent rose so deadly?**

"I think being a scythe would help with the deadliness, as well as the fact that the ammo has the power of a rocket" said Ruby

 **what would you do to neon katt if she insulted your cloak or mother**

"Remember how I said about how deadly crescent rose was before, times that by ten, and send it towards her face" said Ruby.

 **are you aware that you and your mother have the powers of the legendary silver eyed warriors**

"Uncle Qrow told me that after i woke up from my coma thing" said Ruby

 **for yang**

 **who does the maintenance for yout bike bumblebee? you or ruby**

"I do, but Ruby helps on occasions" said Yang

 **would getting full closure on what happened to summer rose help Ruby move on with her life**

"Probably, but I'm no psychiatrist, I'm a Yang-chiatrist" said Yang.

"God dammit Yang!" yelled the invisible audience

"Puns aside, Question Next!" said Jake


	11. HiroshitheHawk is on the block

"Roll Up, Roll Up, today at the RWBY Q&A, we have the amazing HiroshitheHawk" said Jake in a sterotypical ringleader voice.

 **1) To Weiss: Why must you be such a tsundere? Can't you just admit you love Ruby and stop playing this game against your heart?**

"I don't love Ruby" said Weiss.

"Look, I personally do not ship White Rose, however, if this gets a big enough reception, I will add in a alternate version of Ruby and Weiss specifically for the White Rose Shippers, give me your opinons" said Jake

 **2) To Yang: I will got out on a limb and assume you might like to get a new arm. So if you get a robotic arm, what would you want it to be capable of?**

"Good pun, and I would want this robotic arm to be capable of using my other Ember Cecelia and having the abbility to shoot out like a rocket before attaching back on" said Yang

 **3) To Blake: Why do you like fish much? I get that you are a cat faunus, but that cannot be the only reason.**

"That, and Fish is really good" said Blake

"Yeah, when cooked! Sorry Sushi lovers" said Jake

 **4) To Ruby: If you could add any new function to Crescent Rose, what would it be?**

"None, Crescent Rose is as perfect as it is" said Ruby

 **5) To Jaune: Sooo...have you ever thought about what your Semblance might be? Or do you just plan on going through life without ever figuring it out?**

"I do wonder, though I am having trouble working it out" said Jaune.

"That's OK, volume 4 will give you a chance to learn" said Jake

 **6) To Qrow: Be honest with me. Are you interested in the Ice Queen named Winter? I doubt you would mess with her if it did not provide some amusement to see her get flustered.**

"Look, I am not interested, though watching her get flustered is hilarious anyway" said Qrow.

"Hmph! Question Next!" said Winter


	12. Announcment in story format

"Hey, this is a in-story announcment" said Jake.

"What?" asked Weiss.

"Look, I know there hasn't been much updates, though the crew have been busy, though the Q&A is coming back!" said Jake.

"There is also now a RWBY Q&A Forum, link is on the profile" said Jake.

"Is that it?" asked Blake.

"Yes" said Jake.

"And before you ask, this counts as a story!"


	13. RyanMann141 is acting weird

"Welcome Back to RWBY Q&A, here we have RyanMann141 again" said Jake

 **Nicely done! Also have another set of questions if allowed to do so again.**

Jake puts on a monocle and says "Why yes My boy, I believe we did quite well"

 **** **To Pyrrha and Nora: Why can't the most beautiful redheads can't get their interests to notice them, it's infuriating!**

"I mean, we were eventually noticed" said Pyhrra.

"Yes, in this!" said Jake. "This is Non-Cannon!"

 **If I was in their shoes, I would notice and treat you excellently, for Pyrrha I'd take you to one of my fam"ily restaurants with a view to show the stars.**

"That sounds great" said Pyhrra. "Jaune, why haven't we done that?" asked Pyhrra.

"We did! Remember!" said Jaune.

"Oh, yeah, I stopped working on that OneShot" said Jake.

"Also, listen bud, you better not be trying to pick up my girl" said Jaune to the asker.

 **And for Nora, I'd take you to a place called The Pancake Parlour, some of my nation's greatest pancakes ever made, just for you (if you have the money for it that is).**

"Sounds fun, though nothing will ever be better than Ren's pancakes" said Nora.

"Um, were you trying to pick up the characters?" said Jake. "Wait, where'd he go!?" said Jake.

"That's all he had to say" said Phyrra.

"Well, Question Next!" said Jake.


	14. Lunhar1997 the guest

"Hello, and right now we have Luhar1997 to ask some questions" said JKe

 **For every one** **  
** **Do you ever wonder what would be like if the Grimm never existed in the first place?**

"Most of us would have probably have never met" said Ruby.

"And Remnent would be a lot safer" said Ren.

"That's a double edged sword if I've ever seen one" said Jakw.

 **For everyone** **  
** **If you could go back in time what would you change?**

"The whole Volume 3 finale" said Ruby

"I would change everyhting in volume 3" said Yang.

 **And last but not least punch cinder in the face and get a plate full of pancake with strawberry on top and a side of cookies**

"Done" said Nora and she punched Cinder in the face.

"Um, Ruby, don't you want cookies" said Jake.

"I still haven't finished my first burlap sack" said Ruby.

"Question Next I guess" said Jake.


	15. Fitzfrancis G874 still confuses us

"Welcome, amd here we have Fitzfrancis G874" said Jake

 **Ruby, what if - and this is a what if - you are a saiyan**

"I haven't watched or read Dragon Ball, so I am unable to answer this" said Ruby.

 **Weiss, same as ruby's, replace saiyan with uchiha**

"What's a 'Uchiha'?" asked Weiss.

"It's from Naruto, though I have only read the first manga, so I can't come up with a answer for that!" said Jake. "Question Next!"


	16. Lojky makes us upgrade the building size

"Lojky's here again, so let's see what he has to say" said Jake.

"All Hail Lojky!" said everyone

 **Uh, hey, so I'm not sure if you've been reading my story, but a good idea was given. If you don't like it, ignore this review.**

"Oh, I've still been reading!" said Jake.

 **Introducing, GENDERSWAPPED CHARACTERS!**

"I remember this, it created shenanigans" said Jake.

 **Yes Ruby. That's a boy version of you.**

"Hi, I'm Ruby" said a male Ruby.

"No, you're GS!Ruby" said Jake.

"Um, Jake" said Yang. Jake then noticed the room was cramped.

"Dammit Lojky, now I have to create a bigger room so we can fit everyone" said Jake

 **Welp, that's all for me for now! I just thought I'd pop bye and say hi! Insert Outro!**

 **"That's not what we do here! Question Next!" said Jake**


	17. HaloGoji75 destroys the timeline

"Hello, and welcome to RWBY Q&A, here we have a new person, HaloGoji75" said Jake

 **Ruby: Have you seen the arsenal of Doomguy?**

"Who's that?" Asked Ruby.

"I think it may be the guy from Doom, though, I don't know much about it" said Jake

 **** **Yang: Do you think you would win in an arm wrestling contest with Master Chief?**

"Oh, It's on!" said Yang as she punched her palm.

"Yang, he asked you if you think you would win, he didn't dare you to!" said Jake.

"I don't care, I'll take him any time, any where!" said Yanhg

 **** **Weiss/Winter: There are two things you need to convince Atlas to do. 1, clone an army of Ruby's and give them all replicas of Creacent Rose. 2, Build a army of Mechagodzillas. You'll never have to worry about Grimm again after that.**

"That would be havoc" said Winter.

"Yeah, that would be way too much Ruby" said Weiss.

"There is never enough Ruby!" said Ruby

 **** **Also a bit of a warning, after writing a fic called 'Derpy Weiss' there seems to be an epidemic of sorts slowly spreading through different versions of your world. So, if you see an individual constantly saying Derp, escape to another universe immediately.**

"Well, thanks for warn-" said Jake.

"Derp" said the Individual.

"Dammit GokuGoji75, you jsut brok teh time lyne barrieh"' sah J8e.

"C, l00k wht u dd" sah J8e".

"Question Derp" said the Individual.


	18. Update

"Hello, and welcome to a update before we get into the chapters" said Jake.

"What know, its been who knows how long since you last updated" said Weiss.

"Yes, and I apologise about it, however, there is things to talk about!" said Jake.

 **-Forum-**

"Come On! Me and the only moderator are the only people on our brand spanking new forum, there is a link on my profile if I'm correct, or ealier in the story" said Jake.

 **-A rule has been broken-**

"I'm sorry to say this, but someone has broken a rule" said Jake.

"Who?" asked Ruby.

"K.G. Steel, he asked more than ten questions, and just asked some more" said Jake.

"Didn't he do them over several posts?" asked Blake.

"Yes, but I was still to answer the previous ones" said Jake.

"OK, I will not answer any of your previous questions, however, questions from now on will be answered as long as it doesn't break the rules again" said Jake.

 **-OneShot-**

"A oneshot collection is happening!" said Jake.

"Revealed in Fanfiction Direct, which can be read via Adro's profile, this would be a collection of short unconnected stories set in the RWBY Q&A Universe" said Jake.

"The first one should come next week!"

"Question Next!" said Jake.


	19. Another Guest, Another TheEleventhAlias

"Hello, and welcome to RWBY Q&A" said Jake. "And here, we have, TheEleventhAlias!"

 **This seems like a nice little story! May I add my 11 cents?**

"Nope, entering is free" said Jake.

"I think that's a figure of speach" said Blake

 **** **1\. Adro: Can I add an OC here? You may call me Alias, and I can try to help you with your Q &A show.**

"Um, Adro is not here, I'm speaking for him, so, sure, I guess?" said Jake.

"Yeah, well Question Ne-" said Alias.

"It's not time for that yet!" said Jake

 **2\. Blake: How do feel about a relationship with a human? Like if Sun was out of the picture? Huehuehue...**

"Human or not, I don't care, I'm still angry with Sun anyway" said Blake.

"Oh yeah, the new volume has started, so, expect some spoilers" said Jake.

 **3\. Weiss and Winter: DO YOU WANT TO BUILD A SNOWMAN? (Sorry it's been a while)**

"Not today your not!" said Jake before pulling out a bazooka.

"Why? I wouldn't mind it" said Weiss.

"No Frozen References! I should add that to the rule list!" Said Jake

 **4\. Adro: Do you mind me asking if I can borrow some DNA samples from everyone? (I might do it anyway...)**

"Sure, Go ahead, as long as you don't clone them, we already had to increase the room size when Lojky visited us last" said Jake.

 **5\. Yang and Nora: How do guys like to kick New Years off? (if you say with a Yang so help me I'll...)**

"Uh, I would kick it off with a party" said Yang."

"And I would provide the pancakes!" said

 **That's all I got! Please continue this!** **  
** **~Alias**

"Of course, we're back in full swing!" said Jake.

"Question Next!" said Alias.

"Thank you for getting that right!" said Jake.


	20. mistywolf37 gets a hug

"Chapters! Chapters! Chapters!" said Jake. "Here is mistywolf37 to ask something"

 **This is a great little Q &A I have a question if you don't mind and some comments.**

"Yes, and hopefully, we become one of the largest Q&As ever" said Jake.

 **1) To Ruby: I'm 15 too! (Don't know why I said that) here have a bag of cookies! *gives ruby this bag of cookies***

"I'm only up to my third bag, so much cookies" complained Ruby.

"You're already tired!" said Jake.

"Yeah, let Chibi!Ruby have it" said Ruby. Next thing you know, Chibi!Ruby was next to the cookie bag.

 **2) To Blake: your very cute, and your awesome that's all here have some fish *gives Blake some fish***

 **"You're alright" said Blake**

 **3) To Everyone: So what would you do if you guys saw your opposite genders? And why?**

 **"We already have, the Genderswapped version of us Lojky brought in" said Weiss**

 **4) To Goodwitch: if Glynda is there tell her I love her! (As a friend) and that she's my favorite out of everyone there well expect maybe Ruby**

 **"Thanks for the compliment" said Glynda.**

 **"Everyone is here, even Velvet is here! Go and ask everyone questions!" said Jake.**

 **5) To Yang: is it okay if I give you a hug? Please? If you say yes thank you :3**

"Sure" said Yang as she gave the reader a hug.

 **That is all bye bye everyone, *leave***

 **"Thanks for coming by, Question Next!" said Jake.**


	21. Fitzfrancis G874 asks some stuff

"Hello, and right now, we have one of our major askers, Fitzfrancis G874!" said Jake

 **1\. Sorry for the confusion.**

"It's cool, we all say confusing things" said Jake.

 **2\. I'mma call GS!ruby rose "ross rose"**

"Feel free to, though, he will still be identified as GS!Ruby" said Jake.

 **3\. For ruby, what do you think of everyone you've known.**

"Most of them are awesome" said Ruby. "Only the villans are not cool" she continued.

"Question Next!" said Jake.


	22. BlazefireDrago has a few questions

"Hey, we have a new guy here!" said Jake. "It is BlazefireDrago" said Jake.

 **I have a few questions.**

"Oh, we all have questions" said jake

 **Ruby, what are your thoughts on the Macross Franchise's Valkyrie designs? I figured that transformable fighters might get you excited.**

"Macross Franchise?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah, that is ethier an anime or a game, might have to see about that" said Jake.

 **Also, which 80's rock song would you all see yourselves listening to?**

"I am already listening to Eye of the Tiger" said Yang.

"Every Rose has its Thorn" said Ruby.

"I have a more classical taste" said Weiss.

"I could see myself listening to Summer of '69" said Blake.

"That's all I could be bothered to write" said Jake. "Question Next!"


	23. Admin knight7572

"Hello, and welcome back to the story that may or may not suck my soul" said Jake. "Here, we have the only admin for the RWBY Q&A Forum, knight7572"

 **for ozpin**

 **1\. how do you learn of the legendary silver eye warrior powers**

"Summer Rose was one of my students years ago. Here eye color was different, so, I did some studying" said Ozpin.

 **2\. with the mystery of what happened to ruby's mother is it reasonable to consider the possibly that someone may have been responsible for what happened to summer**

"Of course it is, _she_ did it" said Ozpin.

"Love you too Oz" said Salem sarcastically.

 **for qrow**

 **are you aware that alcohol is bad for you**

"Hmm, that might explain my constant throwing up" questioned Qrow.

 **for taiyang**

 **sorry for this question**

 **who was the better wife raven or summer**

"Tough Decision, can't say" said Taiyang

 **for raven**

 **why did you abandon your daughter**

"Plot reasons I can't reveal yet" said Raven.

"Come On!" said Jake.

"Nope" said Raven.

 **since we don't know what happened to summer where were you on day summer died**

"Over in Vacuo If i remember correctly" said Raven.

 **for pyhrra**

 **are you aware that your regular combat outfit has a fatal flaw because the armour doesn't protect the area where your heart is**

"I figured that one out a little bit too late" said Phyrra, recalling her demise to Cinder.

 **for ruby**

 **do you watch steven universe**

"Hell Yeah I do!" exclaimed Ruby.

 **for yang**

 **were you aware that ruby had demophobia**

 **btw demophobia is the fear of large crowds**

"Ruby, is that true!?" asked Yang.

"I don't know, where did they get that from?" said Ruby.

"I don't know, Question Next!" said Yang


	24. WELp2, the sequel

"Hello, and here we have WELp2 again" said Jake

 **For Nora**

 **"would you kill for me for pancakes"**

"No, but I would break your legs" said Nora. Nora then pulls out Magnihild.

"I think that was figurative" said Nora

 **For ruby**

 **"would you rather play seven minutes in heaven with Weiss o-"**

"Both, whatever they are!" said Ruby.

"Did you even hear what they said?" asked Weiss.

"I heared Would you rather, Weiss, and or, and it sounds great" said Ruby.

 **For Ren**

 **"how did you and Nora meet"**

"We used to go to the same school" said Ren.

"Oh yeah, go read Lotus and Lightning by IceWarrior13, it hasn't seen a update in a while, but it is pretty much cannon in my eyes" said Jake.

 **For yang**

 **"GO SUPER SAIYAN"**

"I don't just 'go super saiyan', It's only when people annoy me" said Yang

 **After getting answers puts out a rocket launcher and rocket jumps away**

"Don't you still have some questions!" yelled Jake.

 **It's me with more questions**

"That was fast" said Jake.

 **To Weiss**

 **"if you loss all your money what would you do"**

"I would manage" said Weiss

 **To Blake**

 **" do you know who your parents are"**

"No, have no idea" said Blake.

"Oh yeah, but based on predictions, wait for more volume 4" said Jake.

 **To yang**

 **" do you have a crush on someone and if so whisper who to me"**

Yang then whispers in the askers ear.

"Oh my Oum!" said Ruby.

 **To ruby**

 **"how fast can you go"**

"I don't know, 500 KMs or something, but Yang has a crush!" yelled Ruby

 **Jumps high in to the air**

 **"now this ones for all of you"**

 **Fires a large red beam toward the group**

 **"SURVIVE"**

 **flow away after that**

"Oh wait, I have author powers in this one" said Jake. In a few seconds, the havoc was over.

"Question Next!" said Jake.


	25. Blazefiredrago gives answers

"Hello, and here we have Blazefiredrago again" said Jake

 **Ruby, the Macross Franchise is a mecha anime series, with the latest being Macross: Delta. This clip from Delta has three Valkyrie designs, along with my favorite song. www youtube com/watch?vb9KMu-Fq_aY What do you think of the mech designs? (you may need to add the periods and remove the space)**

"Oh, those are awesome!" said Ruby.

Weiss, I know that you have more of a classical taste, but aside from that, which 80's song would you 'tolerate' and why?

"Fine, I guess Every Breath you Take is okay" said Weiss.

Yang, in one fan art, why did Uncle Qrow have Ed Elric's prosthetic?

"I don't know" said Yang.

"It might have something to do with his voice actor being Vic Micogona, but it's still confusing" said Jake.

Blake, do you have a love/hate relationship with catnip? *blushes* Also... you're really beautiful...

"Yes, No" said Blake.

"Uh, what?" asked Jake.

"Yes to his first thing, no to his second" said Blake.

"Oh, uh, question next" said Jake.


	26. OBSERVER01 is the No1 Observer

"Yes, here we have OBSERVER01" said Jake.

quite amusing. my questions as follows:

"Thanks for the compliment, ask away" said Jake.

1\. to nora: how many pancakes do you eat in a single day?

"Anywhere between 1 to 100" said Nora. "Especially since I got the pancake safe recently."

2\. to blake: whos a** is better? yours or yangs?

"Woah, keep this K+" said Jake.

"I don't know, both have thier merits" said Blake.

3\. to weiss: who would win in a no holds barred cage fight between you and yang?

"Yang, no use arguing" said Weiss.

4\. to yang: are you gonna pay junior another visit and wreck his club again?

"No, we have a mutual agreement" said Yang

"That took a lot of work" said Junior.

5\. and finally to neo if she deigns to answer: with roman dead are you still gonna work for cinder?

Neo just gives a sly smile.

"Yeah, I couldn't see anything else, question next" said Jake.


	27. Mr What If asks

"OK, here we have Mr. What If" said Jake.

 **To Jaune: which of the RWBY girls would you go out with if you and Pyrrha don't work out?**

"Uh, I'm going to say Ruby, but that's not definite" said Jaune. He then whispers to Ren "Is that correct?" to which Ren Nods.

 **To Ren: don't you ever talk?**

"I do, but, I only talk when talked to" said Ren.

Y **ang: when it comes to raw strength, who is stronger? You or Nora?**

"There is a easy way to settle that" said Yang before punching a fist.

"Yeah!" said Nora.

"Oneshot, not now" said Jake.

 **Blake: don't you get tired of reading your p***?**

"Keep it K+ People" said Jake.

"No" said Blake

"Question Next" said Jake.


	28. Update No2 (MUST READ)

"Hey, it's just me here today, to talk about something major affecting the Q&A" said Jake.

"As you know, Q&As are in the shady section on Fanfiction" continued Jake. "If I may quote SAO, it's a 'legal grey zone'". "So, it's no surprise that we have received a very public response regarding this." "I'll tell you the message, it's from catspats31"

 **Question #1 for Jake: Can you please tell the author that the following part of the Content Guidelines is broken?**

 **Entries not allowed:**  
 **5\. Any form of interactive entry: choose your adventure, second person/you based, Q &As, and etc.**

 **Question #2 for Jake: Can you please help the author accept the following suggestion to fix this story so that it doesn't break the site rules?**  
 **"Since you RyanMann141's request in chapter 2, someone can use it as evidence in their abuse report. Please delete and reupload so that you'll only use requests sent by PM. Please note that the rule against interactive entries as stories is in place because the story page isn't rightly set up to do interactivity. In a forum, one can ask and respond to the original post as many times as one feels like and go off on different tangents, editing and adding more info as necessary, but in a review, you get one shot per chapter per penname to give all the info and feedback and get it right, then you're down to PMs that no one else can see. That kind of ruins the interactive portion. Therefore, this site keeps interactive fics to forums where they can truly be interactive.**

"Now, he is entirely right, we have broken some major rules" said Jake. "And because, the author want to stay on Fanfiction's good side, the story is going on a temporary hitaus until he comes up with a way to continue the Q&A without breaking any rules".

"With an option, It's most likely that this story itself will stop being updated" "It won't be deleted, but no more updates will be seen."

"One of the options, which is the one most likely to happen..." said Jake. "Is we'll move over to the forum, and, questions and responses will continue over there." "This is good for a couple of reasons." "One, we already have a section for asking, so it would just be adding answering." "Two, it would allow the forum to become a more lively place." "Three, there is no possible reason for us to be reported and taken down, plus, it means we can start talking T+"

"Now, there is a con with this, and that is the fact that guests cannot participate" said Jake. "And this would hurt as one of our most supportive guessers is a guest."

"Now, the other option which is more dangerous and less likely to happen, but will if things fall through, is going onto another story, and starting things from there." "Now, this would be a lot more tough with stuff like no OCs, no shipping yourself with characters, just asking and getting answers, and even this doesn't stop it from being the 'legal grey zone' this thing is"."However, this would be one of the most welcoming environments for users all over".

"Now, for now, while I think and talk about this with some people behind the scenes, RWBY Q&A is officially on Hitaus" said Jake. "I'll see you guys soon, Question Next".


	29. Goodbye

"It's Over, this story is over for good" said Jake. "Which is why we are moving to the forums!"

"After much deliberation, it has been decided to move RWBY Q&A to the forums" said Jake. "I'll now hand it to the author so I don't have to have this typed for ages in this format"

 **Thanks Jake. So yeah, RWBY Q &A on the forum. For those wondering, I'll do a FAQ, using what I think will be FAQ.**

 **Q: What is this forum you are talking about?**

 **A: Um, are you new? The forum was announced a little while ago, and it has been a little bit quiet since. The link is on my profile.**

 **Q: What will come of this story?**

 **A: Now, the story will stay up for as long as possible. However, it will be inactive, unused, impossible to put questions on to get answered. You'll still be able to read it. Consider it a tribute to what there was of RWBY Q &A**

 **Q: What about what happend in the story?**

 **A: That's a good question. After thinking about it, I realised I couldn't continue with the subplots I had going on, otherwise, I would confuse future readers heavily, so the slate will be fresh.**

 **Q: How will this new system work?**

 **A: There is a section on the forum for Asking and getting answers. In this, you simply, put in some questions for the characters, and then I'll put in a reply. It'll be a little unorganised, but it's the best we can do.**

 **Q: Do you need assistance?**

 **A: I would love assistance. I mean, managing a forum is hard, and harder now, since this where the story is. I need editors, I need Admins, I need a actual cover other than that thing you currently see on the forum or this story. So, if you want to help, PM and I can see what we can do.**

 **Q: How heavily will this effect RWBY Q &A?**

 **A: Quite, for one, we can now use T rated content. We can also not have a question limit, which is great. This also means practically no organisation or ability to have guests send in questions, which is a problem.**

 **Q: Is there any other options?**

 **A: Unfourtently, No. Another story, wouldn't solve the rule problem. I don't know any other sites, like how they work and stuff. The only other option I came up with was to create a web series, but due to possible legal issues and the fact that I have no skills whatsoever, that fell down the drain.**

 **Q: So, what do we do?**

 **A: Go to the forum, and continue asking questions, like we always have. Link is on my profile.**

 **Anyway, that's the questions I can think of. This is hard for me to leave this story behind, but there is no other option. It's better to think this as not a new thing, but as the end of a era, and a new one beginning. So, to all of those who stuck through with me, Jake, and the fake characters who represent the originals, thank you so much. I would now like to thank several people personally**

 **-knight7572 for becoming a admin, suggesting the forum and for being a general help in pushing me forward.**

 **-K.G Steel for being one of the most supportive askers, even after breaking the rules that one time.**

 **-My old friend, for introducing me to FanfictiondotNet in the first place, for without him, I wouldn't know this could be possible.**

 **-Lojky for creating Ask SAO, and becoming this story's insperation. No matter what hard times you may face, I'm here for you dude.**

 **-My family, for being supportive as possible during my writing endeavours, despite all the jokes and quips.**

 **-Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth for creating RWBY in the first place. This is what the Q &A is about.**

 **So, this is it. It's over, well as of 21 January 2017, 9:08 AM, RWBY Q &A is over. Thanks once again and I'll see you later. Question Next.**

 _-Adro02 (Saying Goodbye)_


End file.
